User blog:A Plasma Monkey Fan/The Magic Archer is seriously the best legendary out of the 15
The title is basically the introduction, so yeah. If you judge the Magic Archer but you don't have him unlocked, let me give you a thumbs down. Let me activate the "Use your brains" mode. He's the best legendary in the game! Sorry Royal Ghost, I'll still use you sometimes. The only trash legendary is Princess and Sparky. Pretty much all the other legendaries can end the opponent (I personally don't like the Ice Wizard). Let me take it slow about the Magic Archer and see what he is with the help of a fellow CR website. The Magic Archer You know, these are some awesome stats for a 4 elixir card. And since he's a legendary, he has a special ability "Penetration." His range is longer then the Dart Goblin, you can place him in the back to either bait out spells or start a push, and he survives log, and has ok damage for being a splasher and a guy who has penetrating arrows. ---- He's awesome, and belongs in the "Underrated, but powerful cards" group. Coincidentally, he works well with Zappies, a member of the group, who literally can replace Guards, freeze Balloon and other win cons, and serves as a FIREBALL BAIT (Or better, Poison bait) for my Magic Archer. He’s a chip troop, he’s a splash troop, he’s... Well he’s not a tank at all. If the Mini P.E.K.K.A is a Glass Cannon, he’s a Glass Machine Gun. If you thought the Magic Archer is a Glass Cannon, please, stop with the incorrect thoughts. He is a Siege Card! Each shot being a tiny amount of damage, but, especially if you can splash and penetrate, it adds up fast. It’s a very unique card. Take the cool bits of an Executioner, then condense them into the pure, unadulterated coolness, lose all the HP, and the damage, and just make a pill of pure concentrated awesome pierce through. That’s the Magic Archer. Do you like straight lines? HE SURE DOES! You can use the power of geometry to great effect, to deal tower damage, or create epic defenses. Attacking It doesn't take him too long to take out small troops or Logable units. Each arrow takes away about 4% of Tower, so if he lands multiple shots without taking damage, he is basically a stronger Mortar. Sending him alone is a terrible idea, or even just so that he can kill 1 troop, and you let the opponent's Tower take him out, but when he's dealing significant chip damage to a unit while chipping the tower, this into a fairly positive use of elixir. See for yourself. He takes out the Princess, heads towards the bridge, and starts going ham on the Knight AND the Tower. All you need to do is place an Ice Golem (Prevent the Knight from killing the M. Archer) + your win condition combo (If you have the elixir), and you got a solid push. Defending Place him behind the Arena Tower, and his underrated range will prevent him from going up front and getting himself killed. Watch him go ham on the opponent's ground or AIR push (He attacks air, you know that.. Right)? Supporting Like the support troops such as the Witch, the Magic Archer can help take out the opponent's counters to your win condition... WHILE DAMAGING THE TOWER! He can counter Goblins, Skeletons, Minions, and Bats. Combine him with Tornado, Giant Snowball, or another splash spell/troop (Furnace can work too), and pretty much all the troops that die to Poison will be defeated. As single-cards go, this one deserves its own heading. Magic Archer can deal significant tower damage with his pierce through effect. His vulnerability is, of course, distraction. Stupid butterflies. So how do we line butterflies up with the tower? Log doesn’t work on fliers. Tornado does. You can use the Tornado to keep distraction troops from killing him, while you make sure he hits all the defenders at once, while striking the tower. This is amazing value. You know how Executioner gets insane value with Tornado? Same deal, but he costs 1 less! And if you paid attention to the GIFs in the previous section, Tornado features in a few of them, both in defense and offense. He is also effective with Tanks/Win Conditions such as Golem/Goblin Barrel, and Mini Tanks (Ice Golem). It’s absolutely awesome when your opponent lets you shoot a billion Magic Archer shots through his/her's tank into his tower. But when defending he’s a lot less awesome versus heavy tanks like the Giant, or even Medium tanks like the Hog Rider, but just Tornado the Hog to your King Tower. Other Upside to him *He out ranges any building. "Nice Inferno Tower you got there lol, would be a shame if I Magic Archer + Zap." *If you hate spawners, you'll love him. *Beautiful line of sight Downside to him *Not only fast troops can easily dodge his arrow, his splash radius is tiny, and his damage isn't that good. If your goal is to kill a Hog Rider, you should play him same-lane. But you probably shouldn’t use Magic Archer anyways, because of the whole damage issue. *With Magic Archer, placement is everything. *You need to make him hit multiple targets to make him be his best. Executioner is better for supporting win conditions, and Well... That's the Magic Archer everybody He's a member of these two groups: *He's strong, but not overpowered *He's underrated/overlooked Category:Blog posts